Mobile terminal devices having a waterproofing function are conventionally known among mobile terminal devices. In order to reduce the intrusion of water into the inside of a housing, such mobile terminal devices are provided with water proof caps that are openable and closeable for battery lids, earphone or charging terminals, Universal Serial Bus (USB) terminals, or various types of memory card insertion terminals.
In this case, the mobile terminal device may be damaged when immersed in water if the waterproofing function is not demonstrated when the water proof caps for the battery lid or for the various terminals are not fitted securely. Accordingly, the mobile terminal device issues a warning to a user to securely fit the waterproof caps for the battery lid or for the various terminals with a seal applied to the screen display or the housing.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-216555 is an example of related art.